<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaws by Bbnabhk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715265">Flaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk'>Bbnabhk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Take That (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams, Robbie Williams/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve decided to break up,” Gary announced to the group. They were in some European city promoting the new single and album on some talent show knock-off. “It won’t affect the album or the tour. It was a mutual decision, and we can be adults about it.”</p>
<p>Robbie nodded in silent agreement. He gave the others a meek smile and walked across the dressing room to the couch. Mark followed him, and they sat with their heads together chatting quietly.</p>
<p>Gary eyed them carefully. He flinched when he saw Mark rubbing his now ex-boyfriend’s knee comfortingly.</p>
<p>“Marky jumped on that pretty quickly, didn’t he?” Howard commented.</p>
<p>“He’s just being a friend,” Gary replied, his eyes never leaving the pair on the couch. “He knows Rob isn’t ready to jump into another relationship.”</p>
<p>Howard cocked his head to the side. “If that’s what you have to tell yourself…”</p>
<p>Gary’s head snapped back to glare at his friend. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“I think what Howard means,” Jason interjected, “is that Rob has always needed someone at his side to ground him - like his friend Jonny.”</p>
<p>“Jonny was just a friend,” Gary said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“If you believe that, I’ve got a plot of land in Antarctica I’d like to sell you,” Howard huffed.</p>
<p>Gary’s gaze wandered back to Robbie and Mark.</p>
<p>“Look, why don’t we go out for drinks tonight, the three of us like we used to,” Howard offered. “I know this club with some great music. It might get some creative juices flowing for you, Gaz.”</p>
<p>Gary shrugged unenthusiastically. “Why not?”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Gary adjusted his shirt and looked himself up and down in the mirror. “Not bad,” he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He walked out the door and stared across the corridor at Robbie’s hotel room. He walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock. Thinking better of it, he lowered his hand and walked away.</p>
<p>At the club, he sat with Howard and Jason in a secluded corner and bobbed his head along with the music.</p>
<p>“This music is good, Dougie, but it’s not our style,” he said.</p>
<p>“This new album is completely different than what we’ve done before. Who says we have to stick to a certain style?” Howard countered.</p>
<p>“We’re a boyband,” Jason said simply, sipping at his drink. “So tell me, Gary, why exactly did you and Rob break up?”</p>
<p>Gary shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Bollocks! You need to vent about it, and you know it!” Howard did always know what was best for him.</p>
<p>Gary sighed and gulped down the rest of his wine. “We’re too different, and we’re too similar. We bicker all the time, and we’re too competitive with each other. Did you know we once tried to see who could diet better? I literally cut an apple in half after he ate a whole one just so I’d be eating less! He pushes me to do such stupid things! He’s the kind of person who always needs attention, and I just can’t do that right now. I’ve got the tour, the Queen’s Jubilee, and X-Factor all on my plate. I don’t have time to stroke his ego.” He finally stopped and took a breath.</p>
<p>“Are you done?” Howard asked patiently.</p>
<p>“And he drives me insane with how he can smoke a fag one minute and be on stage giving the performance of a lifetime the next!” Gary added. “He can entertain like no one else without even trying! It’s irritating.”</p>
<p>Jason leaned in. “It sounds like you’re still in love with him.”</p>
<p>Gary threw his hands up. “Of course I’m still in love with him! But there’s so much going on in my life, I just can’t invest myself in a relationship right now.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t seem fair to either of you,” Jason observed.</p>
<p>“I guess not, but we’ve made our decision.”</p>
<p>“What happens when someone else catches his eye?” Jason questioned.</p>
<p>“He’s free to do whatever he wants,” Gary said sadly.</p>
<p>“What if that person’s Mark?” Howard asked.</p>
<p>Gary’s mind flashed back to earlier that evening watching Robbie and Mark together. “I want him to be happy,” he said unconvincingly.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Gary stumbled back to his hotel room after making sure Jason and Howard made it safely into theirs. He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and imagined green eyes staring back at him lovingly. Gary was brought out of his thoughts by the blaring sounds of a television show playing next door. </p>
<p>“What on earth is Mark watching at his hour?” he asked himself.</p>
<p>He pushed himself up and wandered over to Mark’s room. He pounded on the door.</p>
<p>“Can you turn it down, mate?” he called out.</p>
<p>Mark swung the door open. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “We thought you were still out.”</p>
<p>“We?” Gary looked around the smaller man and saw Robbie laying in his bed under the covers. His eyes turned back to Mark, searching for an explanation.</p>
<p>“He didn’t want to be alone tonight,” Mark said quietly. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, he’s definitely not over you yet.”</p>
<p>His eyes drifted back to Robbie, who was clearly avoiding looking at him. Even with his eyes transfixed on the television screen, it was quite obvious that they had done some crying tonight.</p>
<p>“Take care of him.” Gary took one last look at his ex and walked off.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to go out again,” Gary said, laying back on his bed.</p>
<p>“But I’m guest DJing tonight!” Howard whinged. “Everyone else is going.”</p>
<p>Gary raised an eyebrow. “Even Rob and Mark?”</p>
<p>“They won’t stay long. You know they don’t like being around people drinking.”</p>
<p>Gary bit his lip, contemplating. “Alright, but I probably won’t stay long either.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful! Get dressed! We’re leaving in half an hour!”</p>
<p>Howard left him to himself, and Gary groaned into his pillow. He pushed himself up, and began looking for something to wear. He wanted to look good but not good enough to attract any attention. He settled for a blue shirt and tight black jeans. Gary looked down as he buttoned his shirt and blushed. His mind flashed back to the last time he had worn it. Robbie had torn it off him as they frantically made love backstage before a show. Luke, their stylist, had to sew the buttons back on. He secretly hoped for the same reaction this time and mentally kicked himself for wishing it.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh of relief when Mark and Robbie didn’t show up at the lobby. </p>
<p>“They’ll have to take a separate car,” Howard told him as he led Gary and Jason out the door.</p>
<p>Gary and Jason found a dimly lit table in the club as Howard set up at the DJ booth.</p>
<p>“Looks like a good turnout,” Jason said, handing Gary his drink. “Howard’s ecstatic!” He nodded at his friend who was beaming as he put on his headset.</p>
<p>“He loves it, doesn’t he?” Gary observed. His eyes drifted to the dance floor, and something caught his attention. Not far from the DJ booth, Robbie and Mark were dancing and laughing together. Robbie was dressed in all black, but his shirt was just see-through enough to show traces of his tattoos underneath.</p>
<p>Jason followed his gaze. “They’re just having a laugh. They’re keeping their hands to themselves.” His eyes widened. “Oh, but that man isn’t.”</p>
<p>Gary frowned as a man danced up behind Robbie and ground his hips against his arse. Robbie looked back, amused, but pushed the man away nevertheless. Gary breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“You know, you could ask him to dance,” Jason suggested.</p>
<p>Gary shook his head. “It wouldn’t be right.” </p>
<p>“Suit yourself. I’m going to go dance.” Jason glided onto the dance floor with ease. He met up with the other two and burst into laughter as Robbie and Mark both twerked against him. He slapped Robbie’s butt, and the younger man winked at him.</p>
<p>Robbie soon left the dance floor and made his way to the bar. Gary considered joining him, but another man had already sidled up next to his ex. He was considerably taller and fitter than Gary could ever hope to be, but Gary was quite relieved to find that Robbie looked disinterested in his advances. Robbie was about to saunter off with his bottle of water, but the man caught his arm and whispered something in his ear. Robbie grinned and nodded and continued to chat with the man.</p>
<p>Gary watched as the man gestured toward the exit, obviously trying to get Robbie to leave with him. Gary recognized the lust that flashed through Robbie’s eyes, and he made a decision. Gulping down the remainder of his drink, Gary stood and walked to the bar, pushing his way between the two. He took Robbie’s hand and led him out of the club.</p>
<p>“Gaz, what are you doing?” the brunette asked as Gary hailed a cab.</p>
<p>“We’re going back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t ready to leave yet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you were.”</p>
<p>Gary pushed him into the backseat of the cab and jumped in beside him.</p>
<p>“I wanted to dance,” Robbie pouted.</p>
<p>“You can dance at the hotel.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, but the tension was palpable.</p>
<p>Back at the hotel, Robbie headed to his room but was pulled back by Gary. “I thought you wanted to dance.”</p>
<p>Robbie raised an eyebrow, and his lips broke into a smirk. He followed the older man into his room. Gary pushed him against the door and pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Gary’s nose twitched. “You smell of that bloke. He was all over you. Take off your clothes,” he ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.” Robbie pushed him to the bed, and he plopped down, holding himself up on his elbows. Gary watched as Robbie swayed his hips as he hummed a song and started unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt fell to the floor, followed soon by his trousers and briefs.</p>
<p>He moved to undo Gary’s jeans. The blonde lifted his hips and allowed Robbie to undress him. Once they were both fully naked, Gary flipped them over so that he was on top. He ran his hands down the other man’s torso.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed this,” he breathed. One hand moved further down and encircled Robbie’s member. As he pumped the cock up and down, his other hand went in search of a condom and lube from Robbie’s discarded trousers. He prepared himself and the man squirming beneath him and pushed in with ease. “Oh god… you take it so well.”</p>
<p>Robbie moaned and wrapped his legs around Gary’s waist as the older man ploughed into him. “Fuck, you know just how I like it.”</p>
<p>They moved together like a dance routine they’ve practiced for years. Gary’s fingers dug deep into Robbie’s hips, his nails marking his property. Robbie’s fingers were entangled in the sheets that he gripped tightly as he arched his back, pushing himself against his lover with every thrust. Robbie came first, followed immediately by Gary. He fell on top of the other man, spent, and felt two arms envelope him. He fell asleep in the loving embrace.</p>
<p>The next morning, Gary awoke to a pair of green eyes staring at him.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Rob greeted.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Gary replied sheepishly. He sat up and rubbed his face. He couldn’t look at Robbie. “Look, about last night…”</p>
<p>“We’re still broken up,” Robbie finished for him. He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. “It was just break-up sex.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gary said awkwardly. “It doesn’t… I still…” He didn’t know what to say or where to begin.</p>
<p>Robbie stared at his hands for a moment before speaking. “I should go get ready. We’ve got a radio interview in an hour.”</p>
<p>Gary watched as he disappeared out the door. “I still love you,” he finally said to an empty room.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Gary kept himself occupied with work until tour rehearsals. It was the best way to avoid anymore slip-ups, and frankly, he was too tired to keep up with what Robbie was doing.</p>
<p>He walked into the aircraft hangar they had rented for rehearsals and looked around. The stage was set, and their robotic man Om was sitting peacefully at the center. The other lads were standing at its side, talking to the mechanic who was about to demonstrate how it worked.</p>
<p>Om’s hand raised slightly, and Gary watched in horror as it immediately swung back down, narrowly missing Robbie. The younger man stumbled back in shock and was caught by Jason, who held him tightly and whispered reassuring words in his ear.</p>
<p>Gary rushed onto the stage, but Mark caught his arm before he could reach Robbie. “Let Jason handle this.”</p>
<p>Gary’s jaw dropped at the ridiculous suggestion. “But Rob—”</p>
<p>“Is no longer your responsibility.” Mark was always protective of Rob. “Look, Jay’s calming him.”</p>
<p>Gary looked over at the two. Robbie had sunken to his knees, and Jason was right beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. Howard joined them and handed Robbie a bottle of water.</p>
<p>“I can’t just stand here and do nothing,” Gary said helplessly.</p>
<p>“Go talk to the mechanic then.” Mark frowned at him. “Rob’s made so much progress since the break-up. He’s almost over you. I don’t want you setting him back.” Gary eyed him warily. “You’re not the one who’s had to check in on him every day to make sure he’s gotten out of bed and eaten. No, you’ve been jetting off to different commonwealths on behalf of the Queen and interviewing with ITV.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been busy,” Gary explained. “That’s one of the reasons we broke up.”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m happy that you’ve taken every opportunity that’s come your way. Just don’t be surprised if Rob does too.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Is he seeing someone?” Gary questioned.</p>
<p>“That’s no longer your concern,” Mark replied coolly. He took in Gary’s pained look and sighed. “That was rude of me. He mentioned there might be someone he’s been spending more time with, but he didn’t say who.”</p>
<p>The news felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart. Robbie was moving on. It was something he would have to learn to accept.</p>
<p>That, however, didn’t mean he couldn’t worry about Robbie. He knocked on his hotel room door that night to check on him. There was no answer. He walked over and tried Mark’s room. The smaller man opened the door.</p>
<p>“Have you seen Rob?”</p>
<p>Mark rolled his eyes. “Whatever happened to giving him space?”</p>
<p>Gary looked down and dug his heel into the floor. “He had quite a scare earlier. I just wanted to check on him.”</p>
<p>Mark frowned. “I don’t know where he is. We were supposed to meet for dinner, but he never showed.”</p>
<p>Gary bit his lip. “We need to find him,” he said worriedly.</p>
<p>“He’ll turn up. He probably just needs time to wind down.”</p>
<p>Howard joined them in the corridor. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Rob’s missing!”</p>
<p>“Gaz is exaggerating,” Mark said. “He didn’t show up for dinner. He’s probably out somewhere and lost track of time. You know how he is.”</p>
<p>“Rob hates going out. He doesn’t like crowds,” Gary pointed out.</p>
<p>Howard shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. He’s an adult… sort of. He can take care of himself… sort of.”</p>
<p>“But he—”</p>
<p>Gary was interrupted by a scream from Jason’s room.</p>
<p>“Oh Jesus!”</p>
<p>“That sounded like Rob!” Gary ran to Jason’s door and pounded.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine,” Howard assured him. “He’s with Jay.”</p>
<p>“Then why aren’t they answering the door?” Gary continued banging.</p>
<p>Finally, Jason opened the door a crack. “What’s all this racket?”</p>
<p>“We heard Rob screaming! Is he in there? Is he okay?” Gary tried to look around him.</p>
<p>“He’s fine,” Jason said simply.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to him?” Gary pushed at the door, but Jason held onto it firmly. He heard a groan and some shifting from inside the room.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. He’s not really in a good place to talk right now.”</p>
<p>Gary furrowed his brow, suddenly noticing that Jason was clad only in a towel. “Why won’t you let me see him?”</p>
<p>“It’s just not a good idea right now.”</p>
<p>Gary glared at him. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that you need to concern yourself with.”</p>
<p>Gary slammed his shoulder against the door, pushing Jason stumbling back. He entered the room and found Robbie laying face down on the bed completely naked. Howard and Mark stood at the doorway, taking in the sight.</p>
<p>Robbie peered over his shoulder. “Gaz?” he said hazily, still obviously spent from his previous activities.</p>
<p>Gary looked back and forth from Robbie to Jason. “How could you?” he hissed at Jason. “I can understand why he would do it, but you’re my friend!”</p>
<p>“It’s not his fault,” Robbie mumbled from the bed. “You broke up with me.”</p>
<p>Gary turned his glare to Robbie’s direction. “Is this your way of getting back at me?”</p>
<p>Robbie sat up, suddenly more cognizant of the situation. “If I really wanted to get back at you, I’d tell you how that was the best orgasm of my life. Have you ever tried tantric sex? Jay’s quite talented. We were at it for quite a while.” He winked at Jason, who shook his head. “What are you doing in here anyways?”</p>
<p>“I was worried about you after what happened today.”</p>
<p>Robbie closed his eyes and spoke tersely. “I appreciate your concern. I’m sorry I mouthed off just then; that was spiteful of me. You can go now.”</p>
<p>“Rob…”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk later.” He looked around at everyone. “Preferably when I’m not naked in front of all my bandmates.”</p>
<p>Howard stepped in and grabbed Gary by the shoulders. “Come on, mate. We’ve obviously interrupted something here.”</p>
<p>Gary shook his head at Jason as they passed. “I don’t think I can forgive you for this.”</p>
<p>Howard pulled him into the corridor and shut the door behind them.</p>
<p>Mark looked down at the ground. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry, mate.”</p>
<p>Gary looked back at the closed door at a loss. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>They brought Gary to his room and stayed with him.</p>
<p>“You knew he was moving on,” Mark commented.</p>
<p>“I just didn’t think it’d be with Jay,” Gary said despondently. “They didn’t even like each other before.”</p>
<p>“Jay did mention that they’ve found more of a common ground lately,” Howard contributed. “All that anxiety they both have, not knowing their place in the band, they bonded over it.”</p>
<p>“But it’s Rob, my Rob,” Gary pouted. “Jay should know his boundaries.”</p>
<p>Mark sighed. “He’s not your Rob anymore, mate.”</p>
<p>“Are you regretting your decision to break up?” Howard asked. “Or are you just jealous he found someone else?”</p>
<p>Gary frowned. “I think a little of both,” he admitted.</p>
<p>A knock came at the door. Howard popped up and looked through the peephole.</p>
<p>“Is it Rob?” Gary asked, sitting up hopefully, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.</p>
<p>“Jay.”</p>
<p>Gary slouched back down, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“I think you should.”</p>
<p>“I do too,” Mark agreed. “You know Jay. He’d never set out to hurt you intentionally.”</p>
<p>“You think he and Rob have actual feelings for one another? I think that’d hurt even worse.”</p>
<p>“Give him a chance to explain.” Howard opened the door before Gary could protest. He gave Jason a squeeze on the shoulder and motioned for Mark to leave with him.</p>
<p>Jason closed the door and turned to Gary, giving him a small smile. He walked over to the bed and sat gingerly at the edge. “Rob and I…”</p>
<p>“Are you in love with him?” Gary interrupted.</p>
<p>“No,” Jason answered honestly.</p>
<p>“Is he in love with you?”</p>
<p>The older man shrugged. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Gary threw his hands up. “So then what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re friends. We’re getting to know each other again, and we’ve discovered that we really have more in common than we originally thought.”</p>
<p>Gary scoffed. “Friends with benefits?”</p>
<p>“If you want to call it that.”</p>
<p>“He’s my ex.”</p>
<p>Jason looked down. “He and I, we’re not soulmates. We don’t have this great love of a lifetime. We’re just having fun. It’s not going to last. We both know that.”</p>
<p>Gary frowned. “Then why are you together?”</p>
<p>“This whole business can do your head in. We both need someone right now.” Jason looked up and smiled sadly. “And his love of a lifetime is a little preoccupied with X-Factor and the queen’s diamond jubilee.”</p>
<p>“If you think he and I are meant for each other, why are you with him?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re not. Like I said, we both need someone. We’re a comfort to one another.”</p>
<p>Gary crossed his arms. “So you’re going to stay with him even though you know how he and I feel about each other?”</p>
<p>Jason looked him directly in the eyes. “You are in no place to be what he needs at the moment. That’s why you broke up with him, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. This thing we have, it’ll fizzle out. Just be ready when it does before someone else gets in the way. The next person might not be your mate of twenty years.”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Jason was right. By the end of the tour, they had lost interest in each other. They remained good friends but had gone their separate ways romantically. </p>
<p>Gary saw his opportunity but didn’t know where to start. Writing him a song seemed too cheesy. Buying him flowers seemed inappropriate. Seducing him seemed a bit forward.</p>
<p>Mark and Howard were no help.</p>
<p>“Sing him ‘A Million Love Songs,’” Mark suggested a little too enthusiastically. “Ooh, buy him a bouquet of sunflowers!”</p>
<p>“Just take him into your room and shag him senseless,” Howard said.</p>
<p>Jason had a better suggestion. “Ask him out,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“A date?” Gary questioned.</p>
<p>Jason shrugged. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think we’re beyond dinner and a show?”</p>
<p>Mark shook his head. “You’re never beyond that! Date night is such an important part of the relationship. Go wine and dine him. Well, just the dining part.”</p>
<p>Gary nodded. “A date. I can manage that.”</p>
<p>His sweaty palms as he approached Robbie said differently. Robbie smiled brightly at him as he kicked his football from side to side.</p>
<p>“Fancy a match?” Rob asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’d just embarrass myself,” Gary laughed. “I wanted to ask you something though.” Robbie nodded for him to continue. “The tour’s coming to an end, and I was thinking that maybe we should sit down and talk about what that means for us and the future, possibly over dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good.”</p>
<p>Gary grinned. “Great!”</p>
<p>“Should we all get together tonight then?”</p>
<p>“All?” Gary was confused.</p>
<p>“To talk about the future of the band. You want us all there, right?”</p>
<p>Gary mentally slapped himself on the forehead. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to talk to the others?”</p>
<p>“No! I mean, I’ll talk to them. Just, um, meet me tonight in the hotel restaurant after the show.”</p>
<p>Robbie eyed him carefully. “You’re not kicking me out of the band again, are you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly!”</p>
<p>“Promise? No kicko Robbo out of bando?” Robbie’s eyes were wide with anxiety.</p>
<p>Gary took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. “I promise. Now let me go talk to the others.”</p>
<p>Gary spent the rest of the time before the concert helping the others come up with excuses for missing dinner that night.</p>
<p>“How could he mistaken a date for a band meeting?” Howard asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s Rob.”</p>
<p>“You did expressly call it a date, right?” Jason questioned.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Gaz!”</p>
<p>“I got nervous!”</p>
<p>Mark rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think he’ll suspect something when the three of us don’t show up?”</p>
<p>“Maybe not. Again, it’s Rob. Just make yourselves scarce tonight.”</p>
<p>“With seduction skills like that, it’s a wonder why Rob hasn’t thrown himself at you already,” Howard commented.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Robbie looked around the restaurant that night as Gary fumbled with the menu. “Do you think we should call them?”</p>
<p>“Ehm, I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Why don’t we go ahead and order?” </p>
<p>“You don’t think they’ll mind?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Gary reached across the table and put his hand on top of Robbie’s. “There’s something else I wanted to discuss with you as well while the others aren’t here.”</p>
<p>Robbie slipped his hand away as the server approached.</p>
<p>“Are you guys ready to order?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Can you give us a few minutes?” Gary said politely.</p>
<p>“Just wave me over when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He gave her a wink and turned his attention back to Robbie. “So what I was saying…” He was interrupted by his mobile ringing. “Christ,” he cursed as he silenced it. “What I wanted to say was…” It started ringing again. “Sorry, give me two minutes,” he said apologetically as he answered the phone. “Hello? No, no, no. That won’t do at all! What can we do to fix it?” Gary closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I can do that. Can you arrange the flight?” When he opened his eyes, Robbie was standing up.</p>
<p>“Sounds important. We’ll talk later,” he whispered before turning around and leaving.</p>
<p>“Rob, wait,” he pleaded, but the other man was already gone. Gary sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck,” he breathed out.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Months later, Gary found himself in Los Angeles to mix or record something. He couldn’t keep track anymore. He just hoped his personal assistant was pointing him in the right direction.</p>
<p>He collapsed onto his hotel bed and felt the world start spinning. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to focus on his breathing that was rapidly increasing. His heart felt like a vice was gripping it. One hand pulled at his shirt as he started sweating. The other hand felt around for his phone.</p>
<p>“Call Robbie,” he dictated.</p>
<p>After a few rings, a voice answered. “Gaz?”</p>
<p>“I think I’m dying!” Gary sobbed. “I can’t breathe. My heart’s racing. I’ve got tunnel vision.”</p>
<p>“Gaz, it’s okay. It sounds like you’re having a panic attack,” Robbie replied calmly. “I used to have them all the time. Where are you? I can call someone to help.”</p>
<p>“I’m in LA.”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Robbie spoke again. “I’ll get the address from your assistant. I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>The next 48 hours were a blur for Gary. He vaguely remembered letting Robbie in and feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap around him before he passed out. When he awoke, Robbie was tapping away at his laptop beside him in bed.</p>
<p>“What… what happened?” he croaked. He was parched.</p>
<p>“Well, hello there, sleepyhead,” Robbie smiled at him. “What happened is that you’ve been asleep for two days straight.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Gary sat straight up and immediately regretted it. His head spun, and he grabbed a hold of Robbie’s shoulder to steady himself. “But I was supposed to…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Robbie assured him. “Your assistant rescheduled everything. You’ve got a doctor coming to see you in a bit as well.”</p>
<p>Gary looked around the room. Trays of food sat at the table. His clothes were strewn on the floor. There was luggage that he didn’t recognize as his own. “Did you stay here with me the entire time?”</p>
<p>The brunette shrugged. “Someone had to be here.”</p>
<p>Gary stared at the other man in wonder. He opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach spoke first with a growl. “I guess I haven’t eaten much in two days, eh?”</p>
<p>Robbie pointed to a half-eaten bowl of porridge. “I got you to eat a few bites while you were semi-conscious. I did charge my lobster to your room though,” he quipped.</p>
<p>Gary chuckled. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>Robbie picked up the hotel phone. “I can order you some more food.”</p>
<p>Gary shut his eyes and cuddled close as Robbie called for room service. He felt Robbie’s voice rumble from his chest as spoke to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me, Gaz? Are you dozing off again?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?” he mumbled contently.</p>
<p>“Food should be here in 15 minutes. The doctor will be here in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Will you stay with me until the doctor leaves?” Gary asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Robbie bit his lip and looked at his phone. “Yeah, let me just have Josie move some things around.”</p>
<p>Gary hugged him closer. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence as Robbie typed away at his laptop. He finally put his electronics away when the food arrived.</p>
<p>Gary laughed as Robbie tried to spoon feed him his stew. “I can feed myself!”</p>
<p>“You tried that yesterday. That’s why your shirt’s over there.” He pointed at the porridge-stained shirt on the floor.</p>
<p>Gary relented and let Robbie take care of him. The younger man finished feeding him and led him to the shower to clean him up. He smiled up at Robbie as they both stood naked under the shower, the other man rubbing a washcloth against his body. There was nothing sexual about it, just loving hands moving up and down his skin and through his hair, comforting him.</p>
<p>Gary drew the line at Robbie dressing him. “I think I can manage putting on clothes,” he said as Robbie ran a towel through his hair to dry it.</p>
<p>“But what if you get dizzy while trying to put your pants on?”</p>
<p>“You can stand beside me and catch me if I fall,” Gary offered. He silently wondered if he should feign falling over. He didn’t have the chance to try. A knock at the door told them that the doctor had arrived. He finished dressing himself as Robbie greeted the physician.</p>
<p>After a quick examination, the doctor stood back and shook his head. Gary reached for Robbie’s hand and braced himself for the bad news.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen this in CEOs and managers of multi-million dollar companies. You’re burnt out.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gary asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“You’ve exhausted your body, and this is its way of telling you to take a break.” The doctor held his hands out. “Look, I can write you a slew of prescriptions to treat the symptoms, but honestly, my advice: chill the fuck out.”</p>
<p>“Chill the fuck out,” Gary repeated.</p>
<p>“Take time for yourself. Stop burning the candle from both ends. Take your boyfriend on a vacation.”</p>
<p>Gary felt Robbie pull his hand back. “He’s not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Oh! My apologies.” He turned back to Gary. “Take some time to decompress. You’ve worked hard; enjoy the fruits of your labor.”</p>
<p>“You make it sound so simple,” Gary commented.</p>
<p>“Why can’t it be simple?” Robbie questioned. “Take a week off. I’m sure the world of pop music won’t turn its back on you in seven days’ time.”</p>
<p>Gary rolled his eyes. Robbie’s never known what it’s like to be dropped by a record company and have to claw your way back into the spotlight.</p>
<p>“Listen to your friend,” the doctor said. “Call me if you have any further problems.” He handed Robbie a card. “My personal number is on there too… if you need anything else.” Gary glared at the doctor who had just unmistakably winked at his ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, thanks,” Gary said, ushering the man out the door. “He will be as well.” He slammed the door shut and turned back to Robbie. “Can you believe that man?”</p>
<p>The younger man shrugged. “Believe what?”</p>
<p>“He obviously has no medical experience whatsoever. Burnt out? Is that even a medical term?”</p>
<p>“I think he might be right.”</p>
<p>“You just like him because he was flirting with you,” the blonde scoffed.</p>
<p>“He was not!” Robbie turned the business card over in his hand a few times. “He was quite fit.”</p>
<p>Gary snatched the card out of his hand and crumpled it up. “He’s a quack.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with taking a few days off to relax?”</p>
<p>“I’ve already wasted two days being incapacitated!”</p>
<p>“You’ve slept for two days, and you still look exhausted.” Robbie’s voice was laced with concern. He took Gary’s hands into his own. “You’re in LA. Go to a beach. Lay back and get some sun. Hell, there’s a pool at my house.”</p>
<p>Gary perked up. “Is that an invitation?”</p>
<p>“You know you’re welcome anytime.” The younger man was oblivious to his intentions.</p>
<p>Gary looked around at the mess in his room. “Let me get packed up, and we can go.”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Gary spent the next few days trying to make his intentions clear to the popstar. Small touches, flirtatious compliments, dropping things on purpose to bend over and show off his arse - nothing worked. He swore he’d tried everything short of pushing him down on a bed and shagging him.</p>
<p>“It’s scorching out here!” he exclaimed while they were laying poolside. He slowly removed his vest and tossed it toward Robbie. The younger man turned his gaze to him, and he deliberately stretched out for Rob’s viewing pleasure.</p>
<p>“You’re looking fit,” the brunette commented, peering over his sunglasses. Gary’s grin turned into a frown when Robbie tossed him the suncream. “You’re also looking pale and English. You don’t want to burn.”</p>
<p>Gary popped open the tube and rubbed the cream on his chest. “Want to do my back?”</p>
<p>“I‘ve done it before,” Robbie said with a wink. He went over and placed his hands on Gary’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Spread it on evenly. I don’t want a funny tan.”</p>
<p>He felt fingers tracing along his back. “I was going to write ‘Property of Robbie Williams.’”</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it!” Gary turned his head back and came nose to nose with Robbie. He swallowed. This was his chance.</p>
<p>“Or how about…” Robbie didn’t have a chance to finish his thought as a pair of lips came crashing against his.</p>
<p>Gary pulled back when he didn’t get a response.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“A kiss.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I still love you,” Gary answered hesitantly.</p>
<p>Robbie slapped the tube of suncream back into his hand and scrambled quickly onto his feet. “No.”</p>
<p>“No, what?”</p>
<p>“You’re not doing this, Gaz,” he said angrily. “You broke up with me. You can’t just take it back.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. We weren’t in the right place before.”</p>
<p>“And what’s so different now? I’m not going through that again if you decide your life can’t accommodate me in a few months.”</p>
<p>“Rob…”</p>
<p>“I can’t do it. It took me so long to get over you. I won’t put myself in that position again.”</p>
<p>“I won’t put you in that position again. I’ve learned from my mistakes,” Gary said as he tried to reach out to Robbie.</p>
<p>“So have I,” Robbie spat, dodging his touch. He made his way back into the house, leaving Gary alone on the deck.</p>
<p>Sighing, Gary followed him into the house. He found that the younger man had locked himself in his bedroom. “Rob, can we please discuss this like adults?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“I meant it. I still love you. I never stopped.”</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“I’m ordering Chinese. You want anything?”</p>
<p>Finally, he heard shifting from behind the door. “Sweet and sour pork,” came a simple reply.</p>
<p>Robbie didn’t emerge until the food arrived. He looked at the spread on the table and then to Gary.</p>
<p>“You didn’t order anything for yourself?”</p>
<p>Gary pointed at his soup. “Strict diet.”</p>
<p>The younger man crossed his arms. “So you only ordered Chinese to lure me out?”</p>
<p>The other man smirked. “It worked, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>Robbie picked up a piece of pork with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. “You’re lucky this place has amazing sweet and sour pork.” He sat down and began eating his food properly.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Gary asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Robbie let out a long, exasperated breath. “Go on then.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve said.”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me?”</p>
<p>“Loving someone when it’s convenient for you isn’t love,” Robbie explained.</p>
<p>Gary shook his head. “I never stopped loving you. I just didn’t think it’d be fair to either of us. We were both so busy; our relationship would have suffered.”</p>
<p>Robbie scoffed. “So you killed the relationship just so it wouldn’t suffer. How noble of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was wrong. Is it too much to ask for another chance?”</p>
<p>Robbie pushed the rice around his plate with his fork. “Maybe.” He bit his lip. “I don’t know. Give me some time to think about it, yeah?”</p>
<p>Gary gave him a small smile. “Take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Gary followed Robbie into the master bedroom that night. The younger man raised an eyebrow, bemused. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The blonde shrugged. “Going to bed.”</p>
<p>“Your room is down the corridor,” Robbie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re in here.”</p>
<p>“What happened to giving me time?”</p>
<p>“I never said anything about giving you space.” The older man hopped into bed and lifted the covers for Robbie.</p>
<p>Robbie eyed him warily before stripping down. “Just to warn you, I still sleep naked.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be a proper gentleman,” Gary swore. He wrapped his arms around the popstar as he slid underneath the sheets. “But just to warn you, I still like a good cuddle.” He laid his head against the tattooed chest and listened to the sound of Robbie’s breathing as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Gary awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He looked around the room for Robbie and heard noises from the bathroom. He laid his head back down but popped up immediately when he heard a low moan. He followed the sound and pushed the bathroom door open to reveal Robbie standing in front of the toilet, one hand on his cock and the other holding his phone.</p>
<p>The younger man’s head whipped around at the creak of the door. “Jesus, Gaz! It’s not what you think!”</p>
<p>“You’re having a wank.” That much was obvious. “You left me in bed to go touch yourself.” He eyed the phone, curious as to what got Robbie so hot and bothered.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to get the wrong message.” Robbie was nervous. Now he was even more curious.</p>
<p>Gary took the phone from his hand and typed in the passcode he knew by heart, their anniversary. Robbie was never one for changing passwords. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“It’s really not what you think,” the younger man repeated in a panic.</p>
<p>Gary scrolled through the pictures. “Then tell me why you woke up in the middle of the night to wank off to pictures of me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t look so smug.”</p>
<p>Gary set the phone aside and pulled Robbie close. “Why didn’t you just wake me?” He kissed his collarbone. “You took care of me the other day. It’s only right that I return the favor.” He lowered his kisses to Robbie’s nipple and then one of the swallows on his belly before dropping to his knees.</p>
<p>Robbie stared down at the man in front of him. “We shouldn’t,” he gasped as Gary took him into his mouth. “We really shouldn’t.” The hand on the back of Gary’s head contradicted his words. “Fuck, Gaz…”</p>
<p>Gary’s lips curled into a smile around his cock. He followed the pace of Robbie’s light thrusts and braced himself by cupping his arse. His eyes flickered up to watch the younger man’s face. His eyes were clenched shut, and his lips were parted as he murmured expletives and occasionally Gary’s name.</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” he exclaimed when he came. Gary swallowed and wiped the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand. He stood back up and opened his mouth to speak, but Robbie beat him to the punch. “Not a word out of you!”</p>
<p>“I was just going to say—”</p>
<p>“No, Gaz. I’m going back to bed. This is doing my head in!”</p>
<p>By the time Gary had cleaned himself up, Robbie was back underneath the covers and turned away from him. He curled himself against the younger man’s back and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Robbie shuddered. He couldn’t tell if it was the words or the unmistakable press of Gary’s erection against his tailbone.</p>
<p>Robbie pushed his hips back and heard the other man gasp in surprise. He turned and captured the older man’s lips with his own. Gary’s hands began to wander, stroking up Robbie’s thigh and grazing over his buttocks.</p>
<p>“Rob…” he murmured against his lips. “I want you.”</p>
<p>Robbie bit his lip, contemplating, before laying back and spreading his legs. Gary took that as an invitation and laid himself on top of the younger man, grinding against his hip. His teeth nipped playfully at Robbie’s shoulder as he reached into the nightstand for supplies.</p>
<p>His eyes flickered up to find Robbie’s face full of apprehension. He leaned in and kissed his lover, feeling his body relax beneath him. His mouth moved to Robbie’s neck, sucking at the tanned skin, eliciting a needy moan from the other man.</p>
<p>Gary continued to move his lips down Robbie’s torso as he dragged the tube of lube down the same path. Robbie whimpered at the scratch of the plastic against his skin.</p>
<p>“Yes… Gaz…”</p>
<p>His voice was drowned out by the sound of a phone ringing. Gary’s head popped up.</p>
<p>“Ignore it,” Robbie pleaded.</p>
<p>“It could be important.” Gary looked over at his mobile. “It’s Jonathan. He knows I’m in LA. Why would he call at this hour?”</p>
<p>“Let it go to voicemail. What’s more important than this?” Robbie thrusted up for emphasis.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Just give me two seconds.” Gary rolled off of him and reached for his phone. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Gary,” his manager started. “I’m sorry to ring you so late, but Mark asked. And you know you can’t say no to Mark.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright.” Gary rubbed a hand down his face. “So what is it then?”</p>
<p>There was a long pause.</p>
<p>“Jonathan?”</p>
<p>“He said if you answered to tell you that you failed the test.”</p>
<p>“Test?” Gary was confused. “What test?” He felt shifting in the bed and turned his attention back to Robbie. The younger man’s eyes were boring into him. “Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>He dropped the phone.</p>
<p>“Rob…”</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>“Did you set that up?”</p>
<p>“I know what’s more important to you, what’s still more important to you. So, get out.” Anger was slowly creeping into his steady voice.</p>
<p>“Please, just—”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to say it again. Just leave me alone.” Robbie pulled the covers around him and turned away.</p>
<p>Gary placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before reluctantly leaving.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The next morning, Robbie followed the scent of coffee and bacon. He found Gary setting two plates on the counter next to two steaming mugs. </p>
<p>“Good morning!” He seemed rather chipper for having been thrown out of his room last night. “I made breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I see that.” Robbie sat at the counter and picked up a piece of toast. “About last night…”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Gary pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it in front of Robbie. “Take it. I’m forwarding all calls to voicemail, and Jonathan knows to contact you if it’s really important. You have my undivided attention.”</p>
<p>Robbie picked up the phone and turned it around in his hand. “You’re sure about this?”</p>
<p>“I want you to know where my priorities lie.”</p>
<p>“What if the queen calls and wants another birthday party?”</p>
<p>“She’ll have to find another planner.”</p>
<p>“What if Rylan calls and wants to sing to you?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be glad it went to voicemail.”</p>
<p>Robbie took a bite of his toast, considering the offer. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what?” Gary pressed.</p>
<p>Robbie took another bite, spreading crumbs all over the counter. “Let’s give it a go, see where the rest of the week takes us.”</p>
<p>The blonde grinned. “Really?”</p>
<p>Robbie shrugged. “Why not?”</p>
<p>There were a million reasons Gary could think of off the top of his head, but he pushed them aside. “Why don’t we try that poolside massage again after brekkie?”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>That night, Robbie watched as Gary prepared dinner. The older man had his sleeves pushed up, showing off his toned forearms. His long, delicate fingers wrapped around a carrot, keeping it steady as he chopped. He had no idea how sensual one could look while making a beef stew.</p>
<p>He shook his head and started to make small talk to bring his mind out of the gutter. “So what are your plans after this?”</p>
<p>“After dinner? Like dessert?” There was a hint of a suggestive tone when he mentioned dessert that made Robbie unconsciously lick his lips.</p>
<p>“No, after this week,” he clarified.</p>
<p>Gary’s blue eyes found his. “I guess that depends on you.”</p>
<p>Robbie coughed uncomfortably to clear his throat and break the eye contact. “So, ehm, what changed?”</p>
<p>“Sorry?”</p>
<p>“All those reasons you had for wanting to break up, they’re still there. What changed?”</p>
<p>Gary waved the knife around haphazardly and then continued to chop. “I missed you. You know how when something good happens, you want to share it with someone? I had the most amazing year professionally, and all I wanted was see you smile at me and tell me you’re proud of me.”</p>
<p>“I am proud of you,” Robbie said honestly.</p>
<p>Gary grinned. He put the knife down and wiped his hands clean before walking over to the younger man and snaking his arms around him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”</p>
<p>Robbie sighed contently as Gary pressed a kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>Gary’s hands dropped to the waistband of Robbie’s trousers. “Do you know what else would make me happy?”</p>
<p>“Liverpool winning for a change?”</p>
<p>“Shut it.” Gary dropped his head to the crook of Robbie’s neck and nuzzled. “Why don’t we let the stew simmer and go work up an appetite?” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Jesus!” the brunette exhaled. “You sure know how to take control of a situation, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Just wait until we get upstairs,” Gary murmured as a promise of things to come. He felt Robbie’s body relax against him, surrendering himself.</p>
<p>They didn’t make it up the stairs. Gary pushed the taller man into the dining room and laid him down on the long banquet table. He slowly undressed them both and made love to Robbie against the edge of the table with the other man’s thighs wrapped tightly around his waist.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Robbie laid back against the table, perfectly sated. Gary threw a tea towel at him. “Up! We have to eat where your arse is sitting right now.”</p>
<p>Robbie pouted. “Your bossiness was sexier before you fucked all the energy out of me.”</p>
<p>The blonde laughed and bent down to kiss him. “You’ll have more energy when you’ve eaten. Now, get up and clean yourself off.”</p>
<p>Robbie let out a dramatic sigh. “Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Gary stared at the spot they had made love earlier and grinned happily to himself.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so proud of yourself. I haven’t made up my mind yet.” Robbie swirled a piece of bread in the air as he made his point. “We had serious issues that shagging and a homemade meal can’t fix.” He dipped the bread into the stew and stuffed it into his mouth. “Mmm… they do help though. When the hell did you learn to bake bread?”</p>
<p>Gary leaned back in his chair. “I took a class a while ago.”</p>
<p>“On top of everything else you’ve been doing?” Robbie asked incredulously. “No wonder your body crashed on you.”</p>
<p>“No,” Gary said, shaking his head. “It actually relaxed me. It’s something that’s not music or the business. It took my mind off of it.” He paused. “Kind of like this week.”</p>
<p>Robbie eyed him warily. “What do you mean? I’m music and the business personified.”</p>
<p>Gary reached across the table and took the other man’s hand. “You’re much more than that. You’re much more than you give yourself credit for.”</p>
<p>Robbie’s shoulders heaved. “What am I then?”</p>
<p>Gary thought for a moment before speaking. “You’re human. You’re flawed just like the rest of us, like me. You’re self-conscious and always need reassurance. You’re competitive. You’re petty. You get annoyed if you’re not the best at something.”</p>
<p>“All the reasons why you broke up with me,” Robbie whispered sadly.</p>
<p>“All the reasons why I love you,” Gary corrected. “You’re not the big-headed celebrity the world thinks you are. You’re terrified of rejection, so you’re always striving to make yourself better. I can’t fault you for that; I’ve been doing the same thing, trying to make myself better.”</p>
<p>“Can’t do that with me around,” Robbie muttered.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can,” Gary said gently. “Because I realised why I was trying so hard. It wasn’t for my sake. It was to see that pride in your eyes, to get your approval.”</p>
<p>“Gaz, you’ve always…”</p>
<p>Gary cut him off. “I wanted to be good enough to be with Robbie Williams.”</p>
<p>Robbie dropped his spoon into his bowl. “I think you’ve got yourself mixed up, mate. I’m the one not good enough for you.”</p>
<p>Gary chuckled. “We’re just a pair of idiots, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself; I’m absolutely amazing,” Robbie said with a wink. “I love you, Gaz, flaws and all.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Rob, flaws and all.” Gary cleared his throat. “So can we give this another go?” he asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Robbie broke into a cheeky smile. “I’m going to have to run that by Markie first. He was adamant that I not let you break my heart again. He said I was very difficult after the breakup. Something about me being an overdramatic lovesick sap.”</p>
<p>Gary popped out of his seat and made his way over to the other side of the table. He plopped himself onto the younger man’s lap and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. “I’ll show you overdramatic lovesick sap,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>